Just for hurting Naruto
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: Naruto is now living with his girlfriend, Hinata,but all is not well. Hinata is slowly finding out that Naruto is trying to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. This is taking its toll on Naruto and even Hinata who finally snaps. This is a songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.

This is a song-fic about Naruto's quest to save Sasuke from eternal darkness. Sasuke of course is refusing to come back and fights Naruto to get rid of him. Hinata, who is Naruto's girlfriend, is starting to realize what is going on and becomes angry that Sasuke is doing this to his best friend. The song is "Just For" by NickelBack. The lyrics are in italics; if they are being spoken then it is in double quotes. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto enters the door to see Hinata sitting at the dinner table staring down at the food on her plate. The candles on either side of the table were more than half way burned, and an empty chair with a plate of food sat on the opposite side of the table. Naruto took off his sandals and wiped the dried blood from his hand and cheek then proceeded to sit down and begin eating…for five whole minutes no sounds were heard except the occasional fork to plate. Hinata broke this silence.

"How are you doing...?" she asked him cautiously.

"…Good…and you..." was all he replied without looking up from his plate.

"…I'm…worried…" she said as her gaze drifted off to the right.

"About what?" he replied looking up at her, his expression changing to that of worry.

"You……… please just give up on him- " she stared before being interrupted.

"No, never… I promised Sakura I would bring him back, and that's what I plan to do! Believe it!" Naruto retaliated in anger as he stood up and walked down the hall and slammed the bedroom door behind him. This was followed by the sound of breaking glass and several curses at Sasuke. Hinata was in shock at Naruto's sudden outburst, and then realized he had locked the door. She got up from her seat and walked out onto the deck that overlooked the city. She stared out and thought of how Naruto must feel, loosing Sasuke, his best friend, to a lust for greater power. How no matter how hard Naruto tries he can't get Sasuke to change his mind…how betrayed Naruto must feel, how hurt…even how Sasuke fights Naruto as though he was born to destroy him…Then Hinata discovered a side of her she never even existed…her angrier, darker side…then she thought of how she could help Naruto, to ease his pain…her inner self spoke with burning words.

"" _I want to take his eyes out, just for touching you…"" _the voice spoke.

Hinata cringed at the harshness and lowered her head, when she realized she actually longed for it.

""Yes I do."" Hinata told herself lowly.

""_And I want to take his hands off, just for touching you…"" _it boomed in her head again.

""Yes I do."" She repeated again to herself, with a small barely visible smirk.

""_And I want to rip his heart out, just hurting you. And I want to break his mind down…"" _the evil side proclaimed.

""Yes I do, yes I do…"" Hinata replied to herself, her smirk growing with each passing second.

""_And I want to make him regret, Life since the day he met you…"" _it continued.

""Yes I do…"" she repeated the smile more apparent.

""_And I want to make him take back…All that he took from you…"" _the evil Hinata spoke again.

""Yes I do."" Hinata replied a dark smile crossing her face. She raised her head and declared.

""_And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you, Yes I do. And I want to break his mind down,-"" _the voice now rang in her head.

""Yes I do..."" she began to declare over and over. From his room, Naruto heard someone talking, so he decided to investigate. He passed through the dinning room and over to the sliding glass door that separated him and Hinata. He opened the glass without her hearing. He heard part of what she said:

""Oh Yes I do, And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you. And I want to break his mind down, Yes I do!"" Hinata shouted in a very unHinata like voice. Naruto just stared.

"Hinata? Who are you? -" Naruto started. She slowly turned to face him, still wearing that huge evil smile.

"…I'm going to kill Sasuke, So you can never be hurt again…" she stated, watching his eyes begin to shake.

"Hinata…no…don't hurt him-" Naruto began.

"Why not? He can destroy you from the inside out, but I cannot do the same?" she declared.

"You don't want or need to hurt or kill him." Naruto replied, pleadingly to her.

""Yes I do,"" she replied.

"No…you don't" he retaliated.

""Yes I do."" she repeated louder and more sternly.

"No." he stated grabbing her shoulder.

""Yes I do!!!!"" she shouted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's hand fell to his side, as his eyes and body began to shiver and shake from fear of what would happen next.

* * *

Hey Knight Darkwolf here! I couldn't think of a really good ending soooooooo, I decided to give a few scenarios for you guys to choose from.

Ending 1: Hinata finds Sasuke and kills him, then comes back with his body and gives it to Naruto.

Ending 2: Hinata leaves Naruto and is convinced to join Sasuke's cause, but she kills him anyway.

Ending 3: Hinata goes nuts and never returns.

Ending 4: Hinata confronts Sasuke and is killed by him, and then Naruto gets really fucking angry and finally kills Sasuke.

OR Ending 5: Make up your own damn ending and send it to me, so I can enjoy it too!

(Please pick ending 5, cuz I want to read your endings!)


End file.
